bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Menoly Mallia
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She, along with Loly, was ordered to bring Orihime Inoue to Sōsuke Aizen when he wanted to show her the Hōgyoku. Character Outline Menoly is a teenage-looking, female Arrancar. Her mask is identical to Loly's, but on the opposite side of her face. She also wears a white, segmented choker, and a series of white bracelets that may also be part of her mask fragments. Menoly's hair style resembles Grimmjow's, except her hair is blond.Bleach manga; chapter 249, page 13. Her first appearance Menoly does not seem as interested in Aizen as Loly is, though she is reluctant to leave Aizen alone with Orihime.Bleach manga; chapter 249, page 13-14 She also seems to be more rational than Loly, as seen when Loly is enraged at Orihime. She urged Loly to not "take it too far" knowing well that they could be caught and punished by either Aizen or someone else that outranks them both (though Loly refused to listen and continued to assault the human girl). However, she proceeded to attack Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada, without hesitation, only resulting in getting herself killed, although she did show fear and intimidation when he made his appearance.Bleach manga; chapter 273 and anime Episodes 162 and 163, the latter ones going into more details. Synopsis Huenco Mundo arc Menoly first appears alongside Loly when they bring Orihime Inoue to Sōsuke Aizen's throne. Aizen asks the two Arrancar to leave him alone with Orihime, but they are reluctant to do so. Aizen gives them both an intimidating look, which makes them agree to leave. Later, though, they are still bitter about it.Bleach manga; chapter 249 Later, while Ulquiorra Cifer leaves to confront Ichigo Kurosaki, Menoly and Loly both sneak into Orihime's room, taunting her about how she's being treated like a princess (her accommodations, despite being a prisoner, and the fact that five people - her friends - came to rescue her). Orihime tries in vain to get them to leave, which leads them to begin beating on her. After some time of doing this, Menoly begins to prepare a Cero, and Loly explains to Orihime that Menoly's Cero has a "bad habit of firing randomly," further trying to intimidate her by explaining that the Cero is more powerful than Loly's Bala. However, Loly increasingly becomes angry with Orihime's behavior and begins beating on her even further, which Menoly begins to ask her to stop, afraid that she would go too far (and likely get them punished). Loly tells her to leave if she's "chickening out," but they are interrupted when Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez arrives by blasting a hole in the wall. They question why Grimmjow is there, but he ignores them and makes his way towards Orihime. He kicks Loly away from her, which prompts Menoly to attempt to blast him with her Cero. But before she could fire, Grimmjow catches her palm and retaliates by incinerating her with his own Cero, thus killing her.Bleach anime Episodes 162 and 163, which show more details than manga chapters 272 and 273 After incapacitating Loly, Grimmjow tells Orihime to fix her face, but she instead heals Loly's injuries, which included regenerating her leg in the manga, and later resurrected Menoly. Sometime after both Grimmjow and Orihime leave, Menoly regains consciousness, knowing very well that she should be dead, but Loly tells her what happened and views Orihime to be a monster.Bleach manga; chapter 274 Later, Ulquiorra returns to Orihime's room to find that it's been torn apart, and he asks both Menoly and Loly what happened and who did it. They tell him that it was Grimmjow, and he then leaves to pursue Grimmjow.Bleach manga; chapter 277 Fake Karakura Town arc Recently, she, alongside Loly, is seen climbing a set of stairs, claiming that they probably should not be there. Loly responds that "this is the only chance for them to drag Orihime down."Bleach manga; chapter 341 They make their move during Ichigo Kurosaki's fight with Ulquiorra Cifer and begin to torture Orihime again. Ichigo tries to retaliate, but Ulquiorra stops him (though, he tells them that he's not helping them). They are all interrupted by the sudden arrival of Yammy Rialgo.Bleach manga; chapter 342 After Ulquiorra denies any assistance from him, Yammy notices Menoly and Loly and knocks Menoly into a wall.Bleach manga; chapter 343 Her status is unknown. Powers & Abilities Cero: As a Números, whose Hollow powers are second only to the past and present Espada, she is capable of firing an average Cero, blasting it from her hands. Although this Cero is quite strong, it is no match for the Cero of the Espada Grimmjow, as shown as he effortlessly "grabbed" her Cero as it was charging, then fired his own stronger Cero back.Bleach anime, Episode 163. In the manga, she does not fire any Cero, only gets blasted by Grimmjow's one. Zanpakutō *'Resurrección': Not yet revealed. References Navigation Category: Characters Category: Arrancar Category: Female Category: Numeros